24fandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed terrorists
This is a list of unnamed terrorists with spoken lines and/or credited actors seen on 24. Day 1 Jeep driver gets a lift.]] Mandy was picked up in the Mojave Desert by a man in a jeep and taken to Ira Gaines' compound. : The jeep driver appeared in "Day 1: 1:00am-2:00am." Man at bus stop While Jack Bauer was under his control, Ira Gaines had him stop his car at a bus stop. A man approached him and passed a briefcase through the window, containing a laptop and a disassembled gun. : The man at the bus stop was played by Mark Clayman in "Day 1: 7:00am-8:00am." Nina's German contact When the mole Nina Myers realized her cover at CTU Los Angeles was blown, she contacted a woman who represented her boss in Germany. Nina and the contact spoke, mostly in German, about erasing her connections to Germany and extracting her safely. Teri Bauer overheard part of Nina's side of the conversation with the contact, and was tied up and fatally shot by Nina after she spotted the corpse of a CTU worker. While Nina was fleeing to reach the extraction point, she was stopped by Jack Bauer. : Nina's German contact was heard in live audio in "Day 1: 11:00pm-12:00am." Day 2 Female worker Nina Myers entered a store, asking to see Mamud Rasheed Faheen. The clerk at first denied knowing him, but eventually took Nina to see Mamud after carefully frisking her for weapons. When FBI agents stormed the building, she opened fire with a submachine gun, but was shot and killed with the other terrorists in the store. : The store clerk was played by Shirin Sharif in "Day 2: 2:00pm-3:00pm." Wallace's accomplice As Jonathan Wallace spoke to Jack Bauer, he secretly signalled an accomplice armed with a pistol to kidnap Kate Warner. The accomplice was knocked out from behind by Yusuf Auda, who stated to Wallace over the phone that he'd be unconscious for awhile. Later, Auda woke up the gunman to confirm he was working solo, and knocked him out again when the man claimed he was alone. : The "man with gun" was played by Doc Duhame in "Day 2: 12:00am-1:00am." Day 3 Salazar guard .]] When Oriol tried to flee Las Nieves with his daughter Claudia, son Sergio, and Chase Edmunds, one of Ramon Salazar's narco-terrorists demanded to inspect his truck. As he approached the back of the pickup, Chase suddenly rose up and shot down the guard and his partner. The gunfire startled Hector Salazar, who fired upon the truck with a number of others. Claudia died in the crossfire. : Salazar's guard was played by Frank Alvarez in "Day 3: 10:00pm-11:00pm." Amador guard .]] The location of terrorist supporter Michael Amador was discovered by CTU agent Jim Wong. As Wong reported to his SWAT captain, one of Amador's two armed guards discovered him. Amador shot Wong after the guard dragged him in. Before Amador could flee, the CTU SWAT team burst in. The door guard was killed, and the guard who found Wong was stunned by a flash grenade and apprehended. : Amador's guard was played by Nathanial Moon in "Day 3: 3:00am-4:00am." Saunders virus courier Stephen Saunders sent this operative to plant a dispersal unit for the Cordilla virus in an American city. Saunders confirmed the man's destination, and informed him that he would ring a special cell phone twice when it was time to release the virus. One of at least ten virus couriers, this man likely departed Los Angeles via LAX. : "Saunders' Operative" was played by Gavin Glennon in "Day 3: 4:00am-5:00am." Saunders mercenary .]] After Stephen Saunders coerced President David Palmer to have CTU Regional Division Director Ryan Chappelle executed, he sent an unmarked, black van with four masked mercenaries to confirm the death. The leader of the group confronted Jack Bauer at gunpoint while two of the others took the body. He said that if the van was tracked, Saunders would release the Cordilla virus again. The mercenary later appeared briefly, without his mask, when he called Saunders to confirm a positive identification of Chappelle's body. : The mercenary was played by Robert Bezanilla in "Day 3: 7:00am-8:00am." Day 4 Omar henchman from Behrooz.]] A terrorist working for Omar guarded the gate of the compound where Secretary of Defense James Heller was being held hostage. When Behrooz Araz arrived, the henchman received from him the Dobson Override device, which had been stolen by Dar earlier in the morning, and brought it to Omar. Before entering the compound, the guard observed Debbie Pendleton in the vicinity, and reported this to his superiors as a possible security breach. Debbie was later killed. The henchman was slain in the raid when Heller was rescued. : Omar's henchman was played by Peter Macdissi in "Day 4: 8:00am-9:00am." Navi henchman orders.]] A pair of henchmen met up with terrorist Navi Araz at about 1:28pm, when Navi needed help finding his son Behrooz Araz. One of them drove Navi and the other man on a road parallel to Dina, Navi's wife, who planned to draw out Behrooz so he could be captured. Dina betrayed her husband to protect Behrooz, however, and the driver was unable to pursue because a bus obstructed their path. Later at about 2:09, the driver was with Navi and the terrorist ringleader Habib Marwan in a restaurant, and reported to Navi that Dina's sister was not answering their calls. Navi then ordered the driver to go with Rafique to continue searching. : Navi's henchman appeared in "Day 4: 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm." Hostage sniper When Habib Marwan offered to trade his hostage, Jack Bauer, in exchange for Behrooz Araz, he sent four of Rafique's subordinates to make the trade. They were Abdullah, the driver Rasheed, Anwar, and a sniper who was secretly placed. At the Union Conduit Dam, Abdullah and Anwar brought out Jack and sent him off, and then forcefully restrained Behrooz when he arrived. The sniper took aim for Jack in the meantime, but before he could make the kill, he was shot by the CTU counter-sniper Lee Castle. : The sniper was played by stuntman Marco Khan in "Day 4: 9:00pm-10:00pm." Morrison hitman and Chloe]] Robert Morrison, hired by Habib Marwan to launch a stolen nuclear warhead from Iowa, found out that one of the terrorists working for him, Sabir Ardakani, had a girlfriend, Nabilla Al-Jamil, who was likely to contact the authorities. Morrison sent a hitman to kill Nabilla and reported this to Marwan. The hitman arrived at Nabilla's house at 1482 Franklin, Los Feliz, and found that there were CTU agents there. He killed the two field agents, Bergen and White, and pursued Nabilla who was with Chloe O'Brian. When the two women fled to the CTU car, the hitman used his pistol and a shotgun but failed since the vehicle was bulletproof. He rammed them several times with his own car, and stopped to murder a confused homeowner who had came outside and demanded to know what was going on. The hitman was killed by Chloe when she accessed an assault rifle and riddled him with bullets. : Morrison's hitman appeared in "Day 4: 1:00am-2:00am." Marwan pilot ]] Habib Marwan and his chopper pilot prepared to flee Los Angeles from the roof of the Global Centre because their stolen nuclear weapon was headed for the city. Mandy, one of Marwan's mercenaries, divulged his location to the authorities in exchange for a presidential pardon. When Marwan suspected that something was wrong, his pilot reminded him that Mandy claimed she would be late. They were about to fly away to reach their ship, when Jack Bauer, Curtis Manning, and a third agent arrived in a chopper, and prevented them from taking off. Jack shot out the terrorists' engine, and the agents pursued the two men on foot on the roof. The pilot was killed by Jack as he tried to shoot back and escape from the roof. : '' Marwan's pilot was played by Sunil Malhotra in "Day 4: 6:00am-7:00am."'' Conspiracy Blond-haired assailant at gunpoint.]] A blond-haired terrorist located and held captive an ex-Department of Defense contact of Susan Walker. The terrorist coerced the contact to lure Walker and Martin Kail into a trap, so that Kelly could sell top-secret missile launch codes to Navi Araz without interference. Kail and Walker found the corpse of the contact, but avoided the trap and killed the assailant. : The blond terrorist appeared in 24: Conspiracy. Day 5 Haas thug .]] This unnamed terrorist was the most visible of the three henchman working beneath Conrad Haas in the first hour of Day 5. When Chloe O'Brian failed to key into her car and trigger a hidden car bomb, Haas sent this henchman to pursue and kill her; she succeeded in escaping from him temporarily. Later, he and Haas (driving a van) and two other men (inside a car) followed her cab to an oil refinery. However, Jack Bauer was present, and, using smoke grenades as cover, Jack snuck up on this henchman and knifed him. Jack killed the other two, and then Haas, soon afterward. : The "terrorist" was played by Eric Winzenried in "Day 5: 7:00am-8:00am." : This character was referred to as "Kohler" in at least one version of the episode script. Spotter James Nathanson sent a spotter who found the corpses of Conrad Haas and his three subordinates. He reported the damage to Nathanson at about 8:09am, and mentioned that he would assemble more mercenaries to capture Jack Bauer. Instead of letting the spotter act, Nathanson instead assured him that Jack would be killed after CTU captured him. Nathanson was confident that his fellow conspirators within the government would frame Jack completely, and that he would be neutralized by them afterward. : The spotter was played by Kevin E. West in "Day 5: 8:00am-9:00am." Beresch's right-hand man .]] This terrorist was the right-hand man of Anton Beresch. He was first seen searching for Chevensky with another terrorist. He relayed several messages to Beresch, including that Achmed found Chevensky's body. He turned Chevensky's key card over to Beresch, and also assisted in executing hostages. When Jack Bauer surrendered information about CTU's raid plans, Beresch ordered this gunman to choose another hostage in place of Derek Huxley. He put on his mask and grabbed Ivan Erwich, but was quickly ordered by Beresch to choose someone else; this gunman was not aware of Erwich's "sleeper" status as a fellow terrorist. During the CTU raid within the airport, this gunman was briefly seen being shot in the back and collapsing forward, immediately before Jack freed himself from his hand restraints. : The gunman was played by V.J. Foster in "Day 5: 9:00am-10:00am" and "10:00am-11:00am." Crewcut separatist A third Dawn Brigade separatist waited with Komar and Andrei in the pit at Ontario Airport where the Sentox was stored. When Ivan Erwich arrived, he and the three others loaded the gas canisters onto a truck. He and Andrei removed a label, disguising the vehicle as a SWAT van. The crewcut separatist then got into the front passenger seat as the whole crew drove out, unnoticed by the authorities. They all eventually rendezvoused with Schaeffer. He was present when Erwich threatened President Charles Logan over the phone, and minutes later he was standing guard when Erwich punched Andrei to the ground. He and the crew moved the canisters to a metal shop when Cal was coerced to assist the separatists. When Erwich arrived at the safe house of Vladimir Bierko at 12451 Saticoy Boulevard, the crewcut separatist witnessed Bierko murder Erwich for insubordination. He worked with some other separatists in reconfiguring the canisters, and at 4:31pm, Bierko ordered him specifically to keep the canisters armed. He joined Bierko, Mikhail, and many others in the infiltration of the Wilshire Gas Company, and was the first terrorist to spot the CTU agents. He shouted Bierko's name to warn him, and shot one of the four agents to death. : The crewcut separatist appeared in "Day 5: 10:00am-11:00am," "11:00am-12:00pm," "12:00pm-1:00pm," "1:00pm-2:00pm," "2:00pm-3:00pm," "3:00pm-4:00pm," "4:00pm-5:00pm," "5:00pm-6:00pm," "7:00pm-8:00pm," and "9:00pm-10:00pm." : The crewcut separatist was not seen specifically being killed, but the shootout at the Wilshire gas company implied that he did not survive. : This character appeared in a deleted scene standing beside Andrei when the separatists tricked a seaport official. Nathanson's man When the Dawn Brigade separatists operating in the U.S. discovered that James Nathanson and his American associates planned to kill them, the separatists struck first. The first American conspirator to die was Schaeffer. Later, Vladimir Bierko sent Ostroff to kill Nathanson himself. Ostroff found only this subordinate at Nathanson's darkened computer lab, who swore he did not know the whereabouts of his boss, but Ostroff killed him anyway. Soon, associate "Alpha 7" was also assassinated, and Ostroff gunned down Nathanson from a helicopter later that hour. : Nathanson's man appeared in "Day 5: 3:00pm-4:00pm." Bierko's henchman 's technical expert.]] This henchman disguised himself as a CTU prison escort driver, and helped Vladimir Bierko's final group of terrorists free him from the transport that was heading to District. He reconnected Bierko with the last remaining canister of Sentox nerve gas. He stated, "we can't do much damage with one canister of nerve gas," to which Bierko replied simply, "you're so wrong. Let's go." Soon afterward, they used the gas to kill the crew of the Natalia, and the henchman prepared the submarine's missiles for use on American civilian targets. Jack Bauer, with the help of Agent McCullough, stabbed him through the neck. : Bierko's Henchman was played by Ravil Isyanov in "Day 5: 3:00am-4:00am" (uncredited), "4:00am-5:00am," and "5:00am-6:00am." Bierko's terrorist 's last separatists.]] This terrorist and a group of others freed Vladimir Bierko from a prison transport, and reconnected him with the final canister of Sentox nerve gas, which was used to kill the crew of the Russian submarine Natalia. On board the Natalia, this terrorist killed Agent McCullough with automatic weapon fire, but was himself killed by Jack Bauer. : Bierko's Terrorist was played by Clayton Barber in "Day 5: 4:00am-5:00am" and "5:00am-6:00am." Chinese agent .]] Soon after President Charles Logan was arrested for his crimes, Chinese operative Cheng Zhi managed to capture Jack Bauer. Cheng did this in response to an illegal raid on a Chinese consulate, 18 months prior, during which Jack abducted terrorist supporter Lee Jong, and during which Consul Koo Yin was accidentally shot by his own men. Cheng used this operative, who was disguised as a Secret Service agent, to trick Jack into thinking he received a private call on a ground line from Kim Bauer. When Jack answered the phone, three other masked Chinese operatives kidnapped him. On board the China Queen, this agent was again briefly visible (having a conversation with Cheng) when the other three operatives brought in Jack, battered and unable to even hold himself up. : The Chinese agent was played by Charles Chun in "Day 5: 6:00am-7:00am." Day 6 Bus suicide bomber Shortly after 6:00am on Day 6, a male civilian of Middle Eastern descent tried to board a bus. The driver, like the nearby bystanders, feared that he was a suicide bomber given a rash of very recent terrorist attacks in American cities, and refused to let him board. Ironically, a suicide bomber working for Abu Fayed was already on the bus, and aroused no suspicion because he was Asian. He had explosives wired to a device that was disguised as an MP3 player. Once the bus stopped at a light, a peaceful look came over the man's face, and he detonated his bomb, killing himself and 22 other people. : The "young East Asian man" was played by Benito Paje in "Day 6: 6:00am-7:00am." Fayed terrorist in Valencia]] In the early hours of Day 6, at 351 Old Mill Road in Valencia, this terrorist was speaking to Abu Fayed when Samir Hussain reported that nuclear engineer Hasan Numair had finally arrived. He handed the first suitcase nuke to Numair at 9:09am. Shortly before 10am, the terrorist saw members of a CTU field team moving about in the garage, and alerted Samir. He was the first to fire a shot, and was quickly killed by the return fire. His body and every thing and person in the area (including Ray Wallace, Samir Hussain, Hasan Numair, and the CTU team) were vaporized moments later when Numair detonated the first of five suitcase nukes. : "Henchman #2" was played by Ludwig Manukian in "Day 6: 9:00am-10:00am." Darren McCarthy's contact Darren McCarthy, who sold five suitcase nukes to the terrorist Abu Fayed, was offered by Fayed another chance to make an additional $7 million. Fayed lost his engineer Hasan Numair, so he re-hired McCarthy to find a replacement who was in Los Angeles that could be paid off or forced to reprogram his Soviet nuclear triggers. McCarthy accepted the job and remained in close contact with a third individual, who busily researched a satisfactory engineer. McCarthy had at least three phone conversations with the contact. The first one ended a moment before McCarthy picked up his girlfriend Rita Brady, and in the second one, the contact ruled out theoretical physicist Taylor Pascal. In the last call, shortly before noon, the contact sent McCarthy a photograph, employment record, education history, and the "whole curriculum vitae" of the chosen candidate, but warned McCarthy that the candidate would have to be forced. : McCarthy's contact was heard in live audio in "Day 6: 10:00am-11:00am" and "11:00am-12:00pm." Graem Bauer henchman A two-man "security detail" followed Phillip Bauer during his search for McCarthy at Elegra Global. This man was part of the detail, and the partner of Irv. He fought Jack Bauer for his weapon, and was beaten down, but a moment later Irv disabled Jack. Graem Bauer revealed that this man and Irv were loyal to him, not Phillip, when he sent them to execute Jack and Phillip. The henchman shot CTU Agent Mark and his partner to death, reported back to Graem, and went with Irv to kill the two Bauers. He drove with Irv to a remote location to bury the bodies, but Jack and Phillip overpowered them both. Phillip then shot the man to death even though he was subdued. : The henchman was played by Bill Leaman in "Day 6: 11:00am-12:00pm" and "12:00pm-1:00pm." Cheng's operative This operative was the right-hand man of Cheng Zhi. When Cheng uploaded data from the stolen FB subcircuit board, the operative performed an analysis and determined that it would need much repair work in order for it to be useful. When Zhou Yong and his mercenaries prepared for an assault on CTU Los Angeles, the operative expressed his concern to Cheng regarding this mission. He later hacked into the security system of the CTU building with codes given by Phillip Bauer, and disabled their surveillance cameras, allowing Zhou Yong and his men to infiltrate CTU. Once Josh Bauer was captured, the group attempted to leave, but was stopped by Jack Bauer, Mike Doyle, and Field Unit Bravo. A gunfight ensued between CTU and Cheng's men. Jack slid across the ground and killed this operative at 3:16am during the effort to capture Cheng, retrieve the subcircuit board, and save Josh. : The operative was played by Kenneth Choi in "Day 6: 1:00am-2:00am," "2:00am-3:00am," and "3:00am-4:00am." : The actor Kenneth Choi reappeared later as another of Cheng's mercenaries. Zhou's henchman 1 This mercenary went with Zhou Yong and Cheng Zhi's other operatives to raid CTU in order to capture Josh Bauer. He placed the explosive charges that gave the terrorists access to the CTU Los Angeles building. Immediately following the raid, after Jack killed a number of the mercenaries, the henchman cornered Jack and Marilyn Bauer in a ventilation room. He reported to Zhou that Josh Bauer, the objective, was hiding in the air ducts. When Zhou threatened Josh's mother over the loudspeaker, Josh presented himself to the henchman, who brought him to Zhou and then later escorted him to Cheng. On the rooftop, this was the last man killed before Cheng escaped at Bloomfield. : "Zhou's Team Member #1" was played by Ron Yuan in "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am" and "3:00am-4:00am." Zhou's henchman 2 During the raid of CTU, a mercenary and his partner found Josh Bauer with his mother in a lounge room, and pulled them out. The mercenary reported to Zhou Yong that he found the boy, their main objective, but as he went to bring the hostages to Zhou, Jack Bauer arrived and shot him and the other man. : The henchman appeared in "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am." Zhou's henchman 3 During the raid of CTU, one of Zhou's men sat at a computer. Mike Doyle was calling CTU, unaware of the situation. The mercenary informed Zhou of the call and told him that they needed to respond to prevent any suspicion. Zhou handed the phone to Nadia Yassir, threatening to kill her if she told Doyle anything about what was going on at CTU. He was one of the men who guarded Jack as Marilyn became hysterical. Shortly after 3am, the CTU hostages became their escape attempt with Jack headbutting this man. As Jack struggled with him, he was shot in the back by one of the mercenaries. : The henchman appeared in "Day 6: 2:00am-3:00am" and "3:00am-4:00am." Phillip Bauer henchman Phillip Bauer sent this henchman and a partner on a motorboat to trade Josh Bauer for the FB subcircuit board. He gave the component to Mike Doyle, but it was actually an explosive, and Doyle was blinded and incapacitated. The henchman seized Josh, forced him to his motorboat, and delivered him to Phillip at the BXJ oil rig. : The henchman was played by stuntman Chris Gann in "Day 6: 4:00am-5:00am" and "5:00am-6:00am." : Chris Gann also played a CTU sniper in "Day 6: 8:00pm-9:00pm." Chinese henchman at oil rig A Chinese henchman on the oil rig owned by BXJ Technologies heard an enemy helicopter, and radioed to Cheng Zhi in Chinese about the threat. : ''The henchman was played by Kenneth Choi in "Day 6: 5:00am-6:00am." : The actor Kenneth Choi appeared earlier in a similar, recurring role. The Rookie Day 2: Mistaken Identity Russian terrorist 1 The first Russian terrorist called Alton Maxwell's car. However, Rookie agent Jason Blaine was driving, and was mistaken for Alton by the terrorist, who said that Alton would learn what happens when he crosses the wrong people. The man was cut off due to a poor signal connection in the desert, and Jason was left confused. The terrorists went to a Diner and looked at a map of the old air base where the Russian Ambassador had a planned landing. Jason discovered that their target was the Ambassador, and aimed to stop them. He tracked the truck down a sideroad and found the terrorists just as they were about to shoot down the plane. The first terrorist helped the second to put a rocket launcher onto his shoulder, but before they could take out the plane, Jason shot the tanks in their "Home Oxygen" cover van, causing a massive explosion. The two terrorists were taken into custody by Sheriff Haywood, who was alerted to the scene by Jason Blaine. : Russian Terrorist 1 was played by Igor Korosec and appeared in The Rookie: Mistaken Identity. Russian terrorist 2 The second Russian terrorist drove the "Home Oxygen" cover van whilst the first called Alton Maxwell's car. However, Rookie agent Jason Blaine was driving, and was mistaken for Alton by the terrorist, who said that Alton would learn what happens when he crosses the wrong people. The man was cut off due to a poor signal connection in the desert, and Jason was left confused. The second terrorist went into a Diner and looked at a map of the old air base where the Russian Ambassador had a planned landing. Jason discovered that their target was the Ambassador, and aimed to stop them. He tracked the truck down a sideroad and found the terrorists just as they were about to shoot down the plane. The first terrorist helped the second to put a rocket launcher onto his shoulder, but before they could take out the plane, Jason shot the tanks in their "Home Oxygen" cover van, causing a massive explosion. The two terrorists were taken into custody by Sheriff Haywood, who was alerted to the scene by Jason Blaine. The Rookie Day 3: Extraction Salazar guard 1 Salazar's guards were based on the lower level of his complex, guarding the entrance. They were run down by the car Jason Blaine sent through the door. The first guard (right) was sent flying to the right by the car, and instantly killed. : Salazar Guard 1 was played by Edward Fernandez during The Rookie: Extraction Salazar guard 2 Salazar's guards were based on the lower level of his complex, guarding the entrance. They were run down by the car Jason Blaine sent through the door. The second guard (left) rolled over the bonnet of the car, and likely died of his injuries. : Salazar Guard 2 was played by Anthony Martins during The Rookie: Extraction Day 7 Dubaku technician A group of technicians initially working for Mr. Nichols was handed over directly to Iké Dubaku to assist in forcing President Allison Taylor to give in to Dubaku's demands. They were stationed at a server room at Ritter Building. One technician was approached by Dubaku, and asked to align the flight paths of two passenger jets. Using the device which hacked the CIP firewall, the technician caused the planes to collide within sight of President Taylor's Oval Office window. He was killed by Tony Almeida in the midst of their raid. : "Technician #1" was played by DaJuan Johnson in "Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm." Nichols henchman Mr. Nichols and three subordinates arrived in a warehouse to meet Tony Almeida to pay diamonds for Ule Matobo and his wife Alama. The driver handed over a suitcase with the diamonds to Tony for inspection, and was the only of the three subordinates not killed when Tony and sniper Jack Bauer prevented Nichols from double-crossing them at Northwoods Airfield. Though he had been elbowed in the stomach by Tony, the henchman drove his boss Nichols and the two Matobos out of the warehouse. He was later shot to death by Jack Bauer during their raid. : "Henchman #1" was played by David Robert Lewis in "Day 7: 1:00pm-2:00pm" and "2:00pm-3:00pm." Dubaku technician 2 A group of technicians initially working for Mr. Nichols was handed over directly to Iké Dubaku to assist in forcing President Allison Taylor to give in to Dubaku's demands. They were stationed at a server room at Ritter Building. At about 2:24pm, one technician examined the security footage of the building taken 20 prior. Nichols and Dubaku looked at the footage and discovered that Jack Bauer, Bill Buchanan, and Tony Almeida had already entered their building. Within a few minutes, the technician and his colleagues were killed in the midst of the subsequent raid. : "Technician #2" was played by Reginald James in "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm." Dubaku bodyguard Only one of the mercenaries working with Iké Dubaku and Nichols at the Ritter Building survived the initial shootout with Jack Bauer, Tony Almeida, and Bill Buchanan. He went with Dubaku to a back room where Michael Latham was being held hostage. At 2:34pm, the guard observed through a partially open door when Jack and the others began their approach, and worriedly warned Dubaku. He was sacrificed by Dubaku when a suicide vest that was strapped to Latham exploded. : The bodyguard was portrayed by the uncredited stunt actor Sean Christopher in "Day 7: 2:00pm-3:00pm." Store front cashier At a DC grocery shop located at 12451 Arlington Avenue, the cashier worked covertly for Iké Dubaku. He assisted Edward Vossler and Elemu to bring the kidnapped hostage Henry Taylor into his store's cellar. He was later confronted by Jack Bauer and Renee Walker at gunpoint, and ordered to open the door to the cellar. After he opened the lock and called down innocuously if they wanted any food, Jack knocked the cashier out with a blow to the head. : The "cashier" was played by Derek Basco in "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm." Dubaku henchman A group of Iké Dubaku's armed subordinates waited at the east lot of the Stanswick Power Plant to take Ule Matobo hostage. When Secret Service Agents Smith and Masden arrived (with Masden disguised as Matobo), the lead man reported to Dubaku that the men who arrived were not complying. Dubaku ordered the henchman to destroy the arrivals, and he raised his hand to signal another terrorist with a bazooka. The car was blown up, killing the two agents. : "Dubaku Man #1" was played by Maurice McRae in "Day 7: 3:00pm-4:00pm." Dubaku driver At about 4:10pm, after speaking to Ryan Burnett outside the workplace of Marika Donoso, Iké Dubaku entered his vehicle and told his driver to take him to meet Burnett. Just before 5pm, the driver was present with Dubaku as he was informed by Burnett that Marika had been turned by the FBI. The driver waited while Dubaku confronted Marika, and then drove them on the route to the jet. They were tailed by the FBI, however, and the driver successfully escaped. Unexpectedly, Marika covered his eyes, and the vehicle flipped and spun into a wreck. When Jack and Renee Walker approached the vehicle, the driver climbed out from the wreck and tried to shoot. Jack killed him quickly. : "Dubaku's Driver" was played by Jeronimo Spinx in "Day 7: 4:00pm-5:00pm" and "5:00pm-6:00pm." Juma soldier This was one of Benjamin Juma's best soldiers and a participant in the capture of President Allison Taylor during Day 7. He and the others stared with uncertainty at General Juma when Ngozi was unable to open the safe room in which President Taylor had been secured. He was killed when Jack Bauer, the FBI, and Secret Service retook the building. : Commando 2 was played by Marvin Jordan in "Day 7: 6:00pm-7:00pm" and "7:00pm-8:00pm." Starkwood commando compound.]] This was a Starkwood mercenary who stopped Doug Knowles on the restricted area of the Starkwood compound. He alerted Jonas Hodges and asked if he should bring Knowles to Stokes for interrogation. Hodges says no and to instead bring Knowles back to his office and keep him there until he can arrive. : "Starkwood Commando #1" was played by Jack Maxwell in "Day 7: 12:00am-1:00am." Starkwood tech compound.]] This was a Starkwood technician working under Tom Chapman. When the government breach alarm blared, Chapman ordered him to enter the codes to fire the missiles with the prion variant, but he hesitated thinking they were about to kill 10,000 people. Chapman pushed him aside and entered the codes himself. : "Starkwood Tech" was played by John Griffin in "Day 7: 1:00am-2:00am." Cabal 4 This was one of the members of the group of businessmen that conspired to commit several terrorist acts against the United States during Day 7. At around 3:19am of Day 7, the group held an online meeting moderated by Cara Bowden where they decided if they should use their prion variant pathogen during the day, or if they should continue with their plan of using it in six months. Eventually, they all voted in favor of carrying out the attacks. : "Cabal #4" was played by Nicholas Guest in "Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am." : The character reappeared with O'Niel in a deleted scene of "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am," where he had additional lines and significant dialogue. In the credit screen for this scene, the character is labeled as "Mr. Marr Cabal". Cabal 5 This was one of the members of the group of businessmen that conspired to commit several terrorist acts against the United States during Day 7. At around 3:19am of Day 7, the group held an online meeting moderated by Cara Bowden where they decided if they should use their prion variant pathogen during the day, or if they should continue with their plan of using it in six months. Eventually, they all voted in favor of carrying out the attacks. : "Cabal #5" was played by Jennifer Hetrick in "Day 7: 3:00am-4:00am." Contract killer A professional contract killer was contacted by Martin Collier on behalf of Olivia Taylor, who wished for Jonas Hodges to be murdered before disappearing in a witness protection program. Collier gave the killer Hodges' secret itinerary, and then gave Olivia the man's number and his price: $250,000. At 4:40am, Olivia nervously called the man and confirmed that the assassination would proceed. The man gave her his bank account number and abruptly ended the call. Though Olivia changed her mind and did not send the money, the killer proceeded without her knowledge because Martin assured him that she would pay. The killer's assassination attempt was successful: Hodges was incinerated in a car bomb. : The contract killer was heard in live audio in "Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am." Operative 2 This was one of the mercenaries working with Cara Bowden and Tony Almeida during Day 7. At around 4:57am of Day 7, he met with Tony and Cara at the staging area. He told Tony he had already breached the subway system. : "Operative #2" was played by Randy Flagler in "Day 7: 4:00am-5:00am" and "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am." Transit cop When Jibraan Al-Zarian tried to ask for help at the subway station, the Token booth operator pointed him to this cop. However, he was an undercover operative of Tony Almeida who was watching Jibraan and making sure he'll comply. He ordered Jibraan to put his earpiece back on and Tony instructed him to continue or he would kill his brother. : "Transit Cop #1" was played by Ryan K. Smith in "Day 7: 5:00am-6:00am." Alan Wilson's operative When Alan Wilson arrived to meet with Cara Bowden and Tony Almeida, this operative and his men checked the area first before allowing Wilson to get out of his limousine. When Tony was about to approach Wilson, he held him and allowed Cara to go ahead with Wilson. When the FBI interrupted the meeting, a shootout ensued and he was killed in the crossfire. : "Wilson's Operative" was played by Thomas Lumberg, Jr. in "Day 7: 7:00am-8:00am." Day 8 Red Square sniper A sniper who was a member of the vory v zakone (high-ranking elite) of the Red Square mob was sent to take out Victor Aruz and his men after they helped Davros enter the country for the assassination of Omar Hassan. He and his spotter eventually tracked down Aruz and had him cornered in a high-rise apartment building on West 21st, but both men were killed by Jack Bauer. When Jack attacked his spotter with a fire axe, the partner pushed the sniper over the edge, and he fell several stories to his death. :The sniper was played by Cliff M. Simon in "Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm." Red Square spotter A spotter who was a member of the ''vory v zakone (high-ranking elite) of the Red Square mob assisted his partner when they were sent to take out Victor Aruz and his men after they helped Davros enter the country for the assassination of Omar Hassan. After Aruz escaped, he called 911 to report Aruz's vehicle as stolen, allowing him to eventually track him down. Eventually, the two of them had him cornered in a high-rise apartment building on West 21st, but both men were killed by Jack Bauer with a fire axe. :''The spotter was played by Stefan Kapicic in "Day 8: 4:00pm-5:00pm." Bazhaev's bodyguard The bodyguard notified Sergei Bazhaev and his son Josef that Farhad Hassan had arrived at their restaurant, then left and escorted him inside. Later, after 8pm he again came to Sergei while he was speaking with Josef. Josef signaled for him to wait as he kept talking with his father. After Josef left, the guard told Sergei that Farhad Hassan wished to speak with him. :''The bodyguard was played by Conrad Allan in "Day 8: 7:00pm-8:00pm and "8:00pm-9:00pm." Samir's sniper The sniper was with Samir Mehran at the East River dock as they prepared to transport the nuclear rods. When he spotted Jack Bauer and Cole Ortiz approaching, he notified his boss. Samir then told him to wait until they were in range to take them out. As Samir and Tarin Faroush abandonded the dock with the nuclear rods, the sniper, Ali, and 3 other terrorists stayed behind to hold Jack and his men. At around 4:45am, the sniper was killed in the crossfire. :''The sniper was played by Michael Hilow in "Day 8: 4:00am-5:00am." Blonde woman This woman arrived at the parking lot where Tarin Faroush was pursued by Jack Bauer, using a blonde wig and driving a blue compact car. As Tarin hid in the structure, they quickly transferred President Omar Hassan from Tarin's SUV to the woman's car. She then managed to get out as the CTU teams arrived at the site. She went to Samir Mehran's hideout in a housing project and, with the help of Navid, got Hassan out of the car and into one of the apartments. As she walked in, she took out her wig and left it in one of the rooms where a young girl was sitting in a couch. At around 7:50am, she came from one of the apartments back rooms, now dressed in traditional Arabic garments, and found Jack Bauer and Renee Walker armed inside, with the girl. As she tried to scream, Renee got the girl out as Jack pushed the woman in the couch. As Jack checked the back rooms, Renee stayed watching the woman. As she looked at Renee, she tried to pull a weapon that was hidden in the couch. However, Renee noticed the blonde wig hidden in the room and managed to shoot the woman as she pulled her gun. :''The "Blonde woman" was played by Nazanin Boniadi in "Day 8: 6:00am-7:00am" and "Day 8: 7:00am-8:00am." See also * More unnamed characters *